1. Field
The following description relates to a device and a method for providing a user interface (UI) screen in the device, and more particularly, to a method for providing a UI screen corresponding to a printer driver in a device capable of receiving both a touch input and a cursor input.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in addition to traditional computing devices such as personal computers (PCs) and laptop computers, mobile computing devices such as smartphones and table devices are widely used. The mobile computing devices are basically equipped with a variety of operating systems (OS's) such as MS-DOS, Windows OS, LINUX, Macintosh (MAC) OS, Android OS, or iOS.
When a user operates a mobile computing device, various types of content supported by the OS may be used. For example, the user may look at an image, edit a document, watch a movie, or listen to music by using the mobile computing device. In this case, the user may wish to print content that is being used. When the user requests printing of the content that is being used in the mobile computing device, most OS's execute a printer driver that is previously installed in the mobile computing device to print the content.